


Estudio en profundidad sobre cómo no levantarse, llevado a cabo por A. Pendragon un doce de marzo a las 6:43 a.m.

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiempo estimado: 5 minutos. Lugar: Mente del príncipe. Pronóstico meteorológico: Parcialmente nublado con posibilidad de precipitaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estudio en profundidad sobre cómo no levantarse, llevado a cabo por A. Pendragon un doce de marzo a las 6:43 a.m.

Sus dedos están estirados sobre la piel pálida de debajo, dibujando la curva de la cadera. Arthur los tensa y los relaja, mirando el contraste de colores y respirando el olor familiar de la superficie de su almohada. La mañana avanza lenta al otro lado de la ventana, y los pájaros suenan tan lejanos como si estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia, y Arthur tiene que levantarse. Tiene— sabe que tiene que levantarse, de esa manera en la que se saben las cosas que no se quieren saber; y tiene que hacerlo porque se hace pis y porque hoy tiene guardia y porque en algún momento tendrá que buscar sus pantalones por las esquinas de la habitación— debajo de la cama o detrás del armario o sobre el respaldo de una silla, una pernera cayendo sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado, justo al lado de la cena olvidada de anoche. También hay más razones porque siempre hay más razones para no quedarse ahí, con la luz de la mañana cayendo en cuadrados sobre el suelo de la habitación— pero Arthur respira, mueve los dedos otra vez, y no se levanta.

Mueve el meñique y lo vuelve a dejar caer, y luego el anular, y luego el corazón, hasta que está tamborileando al ritmo de su pulso, siguiendo la canción que suena en sus oídos y en su pecho, bajo las capas de piel y de hueso. Levanta todos los dedos a la vez, estirándolos como si pensase llegar a alguna parte, y luego cambia de idea y levanta sólo la palma, las yemas pegadas a la calidez de debajo. Su estómago ruge y rueda y se queja, y Arthur sabe que la cena (esa en la que estará enfriándose al lado de su pantalón. Probablemente)— ¿qué? Que la cena. Algo. Arthur frunce la nariz, el pensamiento disolviéndose rápidamente.

Hay una brisa ligera. Nada especial, nada que haga más que levantarle la piel en idas y venidas. Arthur se pregunta cómo funcionará eso, lo de que la piel sea sensible o no según el momento. Que pueda recibir golpes de espada sin casi notarlos pero que en ese momento pueda sentir todas las corrientes de aire moverse sobre la superficie (y esa otra piel, tan calientesuavereal debajo de sus yemas). ¿Es— es algo voluntario? ¿Es una especie de sentimiento selectivo? Arthur sabe que no puede alargar mucho más el momento, que tendrá que levantarse sí o sí porque francamente, las ganas de hacer pis empiezan a ser difíciles de ignorar.

Pero Arthur no se levanta, y mira su mano.

Tiene una cicatriz en forma de gancho en el pulgar. La piel se quiebra en una curva perfecta que le llega hasta la otra parte, la de la palma— y no puede verla desde esta perspectiva, pero sabe que la curva se cierra sobre la base de su dedo, justo en el punto en el que está en contacto con la cadera. Es casi como un anillo incompleto, grabado sobre la superficie de su piel y blanco en la parte más profunda, y la primera vez que Merlin la vio estaban intentando cazar. O bueno, Arthur estaba intentando cazar y Merlin estaba intentando hacer como que le interesaba y fallando miserablemente.

\- Hey. Heyhey _hey_. – Grita el Merlin de su recuerdo, sujetándole de la manga con manos insistentes. - ¿Qué tienes aquí?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo aquí? ¿ _Qué tengo aquí_! – Arthur ha oído toda clase de cuentos horribles acerca de bichos que te chupan el alma con dientes diminutos y malintencionados, mucho antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

\- Aaaquí. – Dice, posando su mano entre sus palmas, los dedos rodeándole como si fuesen un caparazón. Uno de los dedos, el más largo y blanco de todos le dibuja la sombra de su cicatriz, en un gesto privado e invasivo que despierta un dolor fantasma en Arthur. Sisea. - ¿Te duele?

Arthur no recuerda muchas cosas de ese día, qué comió o de qué habló con Leon en la esquina de la lavandería, el sabor del regaliz áspero en el final de su boca, pero puede describir perfectamente de qué tono de azul eran los ojos de Merlin en ese momento.

\- No. – Dice, porque ese es el tipo de mentiras que cuentan los príncipes.

Pero Merlin es inmune a todas las mentiras reales, así que frunce los labios y toca la cicatriz otra vez, ahora con mucho más cuidado.

\- Esta línea simboliza tu grandeza. – Sonríe como si supiese algún secreto, dibujándole una de las líneas de su palma, y en la memoria de Arthur el bosque contiene la respiración exactamente igual que él. – Y ésta. – Dice, señalando otra. – Es tu vida amorosa. – Merlin frunce la boca, - Un poco patética, por lo que veo. – Merlin es un experto en esquivar collejas, no importa lo rápidas que lleguen.

\- ¿Y ésta? – Pregunta Arthur, señalando con un gesto de cabeza su cicatriz. – Esa para qué es. - susurrando, porque el momento parece invitar a que bajen la voz, como si no estuviesen solos en kilómetros de bosque. A Arthur no se le dan muy bien esos momentos.

\- Ésta. – Merlin la acaricia, y Arthur se muerde el interior de la boca. – Ésta es un amuleto. – Y añade, aunque no hace falta. – Para la buena suerte.

Y Arthur podría decirle _eres un puto cuentista, Merlin_. Decirle _menuda historia de mierda, Merlin_ , porque sabe perfectamente que esa cicatriz se la hizo Morgana con un tenedor cuando tenía trece años y creía que cualquier momento era bueno para asesinar a su hermano postizo, y no hay nada más lejos de un amuleto que un intento de fraticidio. Pero Arthur se calla y asiente, y Merlin sonríe.

El dorado de la memoria y el gris del presente se solapan bruscamente, y Arthur parpadea, intentando juntar las dos realidades en una. Su estómago y su vejiga y su erección matutina están haciendo que sea cada vez más imposible quedarse quieto, no importa lo perfecto que sea el rectángulo de calor que hay bajo las sábanas. Levanta la mano, pero es inútil porque sólo la separa dos segundos antes de volver a dejarla caer sobre el mismo punto.

Se pregunta si será— si serán como los imanes. Gaius trajo un par de imanes una vez. Se los compró a un un mercader que venía del sur oliendo a aceite y a sol, y se los enseñó a Arthur antes de que Uther le obligase a tirar esos _aparatos embrujados_. Pero Arthur los tuvo entre sus dedos el tiempo suficiente para sentir el tirón, la atracción de la superficie pulida, e incluso él tiene que reconocer que parece magia, por mucho que Gaius le hable de ciencia y de magnetismo. Y allí tumbado, con la mano firmemente rodeando la cadera de Merlin se pregunta si serán un poco como imanes, también, si llevarán polos opuestos bajo la piel (Arthur en su palma, Merlin en su cadera) que harán imposible que se separen durante demasiado tiempo.

Pero Arthur sabe que esa teoría tiene muchos agujeros.

Con la otra mano, la que no está atrapada por las leyes incomprensibles de la ciencia, se masajea el estómago y se pregunta qué habrá para desayunar. Arthur supone que podría intentar volver a dormirse. Todavía tiene sueño, en realidad, envuelto como está en el silencio mullido de la mañana. La piel de Merlin despide calor en ondas, y tiene la cara medio escondida dentro del blanco de la almohada y las mejillas encendidas por el sueño, y Arthur decide bruscamente que no quiere volver a dormirse. Deja caer su mano desde su estómago hasta la sombra de su erección, y la deja ahí, tocándose lo justo para sentir esa punzada que no termina de ser placer.

Un pájaro canta justo en el alféizar de la ventana. Merlin mueve los ojos detrás de los párpados, el movimiento nervioso e involuntario, y Arthur piensa en sus sueños (los sirvientes corren con pasos silenciosos, pasos de ratón al otro lado de la puerta de madera, llevando cubos de agua y sábanas limpias y comida a todos los rincones del castillo). Puede pensar en ellos, porque son suyos y porque no importa cuánto los sueñe porque eso no los hace más reales. Su mano se curva con más fuerza sobre la cadera de Merlin, como en un movimiento reflejo.

Son sueños estúpidos. Son estúpidos y Arthur sabe que no debería pensar en ellos pero lo hace de todas formas, como cuando tienes seis años y te dicen que no te toques la postilla, que no no no te tires de ella porque, oh, ¿ves lo que has hecho? Como eso— y lo hace en los momentos más insospechados, como cuando camina por el mercado y alguien grita _¡eso no es tuyo, niño! ¡déjalo donde estaba!_. O escuchando a los consejeros de su padre o entrenando a sus caballeros o estando sólo en su habitación, pensando si hacerse una paja merece el esfuerzo de mover la mano. Pero no es raro, ¿verdad? No es raro porque la gente no puede elegir lo que piensa y de todas formas eso no hace que las cosas sean peores. Ni mejores. Pero desde luego no peores— ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

Siempre empiezan con una mañana, muy parecida a ésta pero un poco menos cálida, un poco menos nítida, como si alguien hubiese borrado los bordes con mucho cuidado. Empiezan y Arthur tiene hambre y frunce el ceño, y siempre, siempre gruñe cuando se da cuenta de que Merlin no está en la habitación. _De hoy no pasa. Hoy te despido_ , musita, mientras se mete los pies en sus botas, atándose de cualquier manera en su enfado. Y el día sigue normal: Arthur hace sus rondas y habla con Percival en una de las torres; camina por el borde del bosque con Gwaine y le pregunta a su padre si le necesita en el Consejo esa mañana; pide una manzana en la cocina a media tarde, cuando la luz es más suave y la cocinera se siente más inclinada a verle más como un Príncipe y menos como un mocoso de quince años; visita a Gaius y camina por el mercado y saluda al zapatero y al tabernero y a Greg, el hombre que vive literalmente en una pocilga y que se sabe todos los chistes sobre el rey de Mercia; a veces se cruza a Gwen y se sonríen discretamente.

Pero en cierto punto del día la cosa empieza a ser demasiado extraña, la ausencia de Merlin demasiado evidente, así que Arthur se enfada un poco más y vuelve sobre sus pasos. Le pregunta a Percival si ha visto a _ese idiota de Merlin_ , mirando hacia el horizonte para demostrar que la respuesta le da más o menos igual. Pero Percival sólo pestañea durante un segundo y pregunta _¿quién_ y no es raro. O sea, es raro pero no imposible, que Percival no recuerde quién es Merlin porque tampoco lleva tantas semanas en Camelot y en fin, no es imposible. Luego ve a Gwaine y le hace la misma pregunta ( _el idiota de Merlin, ja, ja, no sé dónde mierda se ha metido hoy_ ) pero Gwaine sonríe rápidamente y le pregunta, con una palmada en la espalda si _es ese su nuevo amigo invisible. Majestad_. Y eso ya es más raro. No que Gwaine sea un poco imbécil, pero sí lo de que— ¿verdad? Así que le pregunta a su padre cuando le encuentra por los pasillos, pero su padre le ignora con un movimiento de mano y un _estoy demasiado ocupado para tus juegos, Arthur_. La cocinera está haciendo la cena para un castillo entero, así que Arthur no lo intenta, pero cuando pregunta a Gaius si ha visto a Merlin esa mañana porque _no sé si le habrá pasado algo, Gaius, con lo torpe que es igual se ha atragantado con su propia lengua y ha muerto asfixiado_ , Gaius le mira un poco extrañado y le asegura que por muy torpe que sea ese Merlin está bastante seguro de que eso no es médicamente probable. El corazón de Arthur empieza a hacer cosas raras y dolorosas dentro de su pecho, y su voz suena un poco más aguda cuando pregunta por la ciudad, pero nadie parece recordarle ( _el de… el de las orejas y la cara estúpida_ y _lo siento, sire_ , y un enfadado _el sirviente, maldición_ y un nervioso _lo siento de verdad, sire_ ). Así que cuando se vuelve a encontrar con Gwen, todo curvas suaves y sonrisas inofensivas, Arthur es más brusco, más delator de lo que le gustaría.

\- Gwen, Gwen, dime que has visto a Merlin, por favor.

\- He visto a Merlin.

\- Gracias al CIELO. – Grita Arthur en su sueño, sintiendo que le fallan un poco las rodillas, agarrándose a los hombros de Gwen.

\- No, quiero— quiero decir que— - Gwen sonríe algo nerviosa, y cambia la cesta de la colada de un brazo para otro. – Pensaba que querías que te dijese que— no he visto a Merlin, lo siento. – Gwen le estudia durante un segundo, su sonrisa disolviéndose sobre sus labios. - ¿Ha pasado algo? – y luego - ¿quién es Mervin?

\- Merlin, ¡Merlin! – Arthur la agita un poco, desesperado, sus dedos curvándose dentro del lila de su vestido. – Merlin el sirviente, el idiota. El de las orejas y el del pelo, y el de la sonrisa. Merlin Merlin nuestro Merlin, Gwen. Merlin _mi_ Merlin.

Gwen abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, su ceño fruncido ligeramente.

\- Arthur, yo… - Gwen se mueve de un pie a otro, y sonríe un poco indecisa, como si no pudiese terminar de decidir si esto es una broma o no. - Yo creo que nunca has tenido ningún Merlin.

Y a partir de ahí el sueño es una sucesión indistinta de escenas. Puede que Arthur se vaya a dormir y se despierte en su cama, o que se despierte justo después, o que siga un par de días más, viviendo en ese mundo en el que Merlin no existe. Pero en algún momento, tarde o temprano, se acaba despertando de verdad. Y hay unos minutos de terror absoluto en el que no es capaz de decidir qué es sueño y qué es realidad ni si Merlin está este mundo o se lo ha dejado cuatro realidades atrás, su corazón resonando detrás de las costillas y retumbándole en todo el cuerpo ( _nunca has tenido ningún Merlin_ ). Y luego, normalmente, alguien llama a la puerta, el knock knock casi inaudible por toda la sangre que le rueda en los oídos. Y ese alguien entra en la habitación, y es silencioso y cuidadoso e invisible mientras le deja el desayuno y recoge la ropa del suelo, su presencia una sombra en el borde de la visión, y entonces Arthur recuerda. Recuerda cómo existe Merlin y cómo y por qué no está ahí, haciendo más ruido de lo que es humanamente posible y levantándole dolor de cabeza antes de que pueda despertarse del todo, y es mucho peor. Recuerda los gritos y la traición y la _magia_ (porque por fin puede ponerle nombre a eso que tiene Merlin, a ese algo, a ese _hay algo raro en ti, Merlin_ ), y a Merlin llorando como si le diese más rabia llorar que marcharse, y es _mucho_ peor. Recuerda a Merlin marchándose y es infinitamente, infinitamente peor.

El pájaro en el alféizar aletea contra el cristal, sus plumas sonando con un frusfrus sobre el vidrio pulido. Fuera, la ciudad lleva un rato despierta: Tom ha arrastrado los barriles desde su bodega hasta la taberna, donde los más mañaneros ya están pegando tragos de su cerveza y gruñendo _dime la verdad, Tom, a que el "ingrediente secreto" es gato muerto_ ; Heloise ha dado de comer a seis especies de animales diferentes, y Ginna y Brice esperan a que les abran la puerta de la escuela, donde están aprendiendo a sumar aunque se llevan siete años de diferencia; Gavin entra por la puerta de atrás, los pies ligeros sobre el suelo de tierra, aunque todo el mundo sabe que está poniéndole los cuernos a su mujer con la nueva costurera, y Veronica lleva un rato mirando al mercado ponerse en marcha desde su ventana. El pájaro vuelve a aletear.

Arthur sabe que tendría que levantarse también— que no es apropiado, no es _decente_ que el príncipe siga en la cama a estas horas y todo porque una extremidad parece habérsele rebelado. Tendría que levantarse y encontrar sus pantalones, hacer pis. Hacer su guardia, buscar su desayuno. Entrenar a sus caballeros y escuchar las noticias del Consejo, quizás dar un paseo por el pueblo, sólo para estar seguro de que nada ha cambiado demasiado (fuera, porque dentro nada sigue igual). Tendría que hacer todo eso y mucho más, pero Merlin se mueve bajo su mano, milimétricamente, el sueño despejándose de su frente y.

\- Hola. – Dice, después de un rato. Un poco tentativo, como si él tampoco acabase de creerse que— como si quizás, quizás él también tuviese sueños terribles sobre la ausencia en los que Arthur nunca ha existido y nunca ha sido suyo.

\- Hola. – Responde finalmente, los dedos de su mano flexionándose, subiendo por la línea de su espalda, acabando en el hueco entre sus costillas donde resuena más su corazón.

Y Arthur tendría que levantarse,  
pero Merlin sonríe y  
sus ojos son más azules  
que en ningún recuerdo  
y  
 _oh, mira eso_ ,

y

Arthur

  


se

  


queda

  


donde

  


está.


End file.
